save me tonight
by TiiareSarfatiBenoist
Summary: Ese era su lugar para escapar, su lugar para surgir, su lugar para esconderse de lo que le causo tanto dolor. Nadie hablo de amar.


**aqui una nueva historia espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews xD **

* * *

"corre, corre" se repetía a si misma Rachel, el miedo que estaba experimentando no se asemejaba en lo mas mínimo a una película de terror, ese miedo era distinto era real , no habían zombis o fantasmas detrás de ella sino una persona como cualquier otra pero que era capaz de hacerle daño, uno irreparable.

Apenas veía lo que estaba en frente solo distinguía la oscura noche y el farol tintineante el cual era la única luz de aquella solitaria calle, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar y corrían por su rostro yéndose con el viento.

De repente sintió como sus piernas se hacían débiles y se cae al suelo arrodillada, llora esperando lo peor, ve una silueta llegar hacia ella y…

Suena la alarma, Rachel se despierta con la respiración agitada, mira la hora "mierda" dice para sí misma le quedaban 20 minutos para llegar a su primera clase en NYADA y al parecer su alarma decidió averiarse ese día.

Se vistió y arreglo en 10 minutos y salió corriendo, mientras lo hacía noto que su compañera de cuarto ya se había ido. la verdad ni siquiera se conocían asique no tenían la confianza suficiente como para despertarse una a la otra.

Al llegar sintió un gran alivio al ver que la profesora de baile todavía no llegaba lo que le dio tiempo de dejar su bolso en algún banco, pero al darse vuelta noto que esta ya había llegado

La mujer era alta, rubia, delgada, ojos claros y con una mirada muy intimidante. Atrás de ella había un chico, el era también alto, cabello marrón claro, ojos verdes y abdominales que se marcaban atreves del a musculosa negra que estaba usando. Puede que Rachel no haya tenido novio hace un buen tiempo pero sabia distinguir entre un chico guapo y uno que no lo era y este definitivamente lo era.

El chico coloco una radio en el suelo mientras la maestra se presentaba. "bien, yo soy la maestra Cassandra July y este es el baile básico" dijo señalando al chico que estaba mostrando los pasos de aquel baile mientras los alumnos lo imitaban.

"Probablemente dos en esta habitación sean lo suficiente buenos como para triunfar en este negocio, para los demás ¡gracias! Por pagar mi casa en Soho" dijo la mujer con un tono poco agradable.

Luego de un rato Cassandra detuvo a la chica que estaba delante de Rachel para darle un comentario no muy agradable a la chica, cosa que molesto a Rachel pero no lo suficiente como para distraerse de la rutina pero aun hace la maestra la hizo detenerse, a ella y a todo el resto de la clase.

"perdón, mi conversación con rollitos te ofendió", "no para nada" dijo Rachel segura pero a la vez muy nerviosa.

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Señorita David Schwimmer?" dijo la maestra intimidándola.

"David Schwimmer" asintió Rachel, sinceramente no quería tener problemas con su maestra.

"y ¿tu crees que puedes venir de Iowa a decirme como dirigir mi clase?" Cassandra definitivamente estaba molesta. "De hecho soy de Ohio, y no, vine aprender".

"Ohio, incluso peor" Cassandra se dio vuela y con su bastón le puso 'play' a la música nuevamente.

Rachel jamás se había sentido más humillada en su vida, y eso que ella era la perdedora más grande de Carmel y recibir slushies todos los días.

Al llegar a su habitación Rachel se tiro a su cama agobiada por su primera clase baile.

"al parecer alguien ya tuvo su primera clase con cassie" dijo una voz femenina al lado de ella. Al darse vuelta noto que esa era su compañera de cuarto, la chica era morena- al parecer de origen latino- ojos oscuros al igual que su largo y liso cabello.

"si ¿tu ya la conoces?" pregunto Rachel suponiendo que su compañera había entrado al la universidad ese mismo año al igual que ella.

"si, hace un año, soy de segundo año" dijo la chica.

"aaaaaah, ok" dijo Rachel dándole una amable sonrisa a la latina. "Me llamo Santana Lopez ¿y tú?".

"Rachel, Rachel Berry" dijo feliz de tener por fin contacto con su compañera.

"y ¿de dónde vienes Berry" pregunto Santana, "de Ohio ¿y tú?".

"¡de Ohio también! pero nunca te he visto antes ¿de qué escuela vienes? Dijo la latina emocionada "Carmel y tu", "Mckinley, ¿conoces a alguien de allá?

"mmm… no que recuerde pero una amiga una vez me menciono que su novia era de esa escuela".

"espera ¿como se llama tu amiga?" dijo la latina curiosa "Brittany Pierce" Santana miro sorprendida a la morena la cual no entendía nada "¡yo soy la novia de Britt!" dijo la latina sorprendida al igual que Rachel.

"¡enserio, que coincidencia!"Dijo Rachel

Luego de eso las chicas siguieron conversando un largo rato sobre NYADA, Britt, Ohio y lo que extrañaba más de su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaron y mientras se preparaban quedaron de acuerdo para almorzar juntas.

Las dos primeras clases estuvieron normales y sin ningun problema ya que para Rachel el canto no era algo complicado a pesar de que sus compañeros sean muy talentosos. Pero el problema era la clase que tenia ahora: Baile, con la tiena profesora July.

Al llegar a la sala Rachel estaba muy nerviosa y solo esperaba que la maestra no le llamara la atencion como la clase anterior. Al llegar la mujer los nervios de la judia se incremetaron y solo se quedo hay parada al igual que los demas y se dispuso a escuchar a la mujer.

"el tango" dijo simplemente la maestra "es todo sobre sexo".

* * *

REVIEWS?


End file.
